Ultra Pokemon Clan Fanfic
by AllyCatRaichu
Summary: This is about a clan of some pretty ultra Pokémon. The adventures in UPC are very strange, funny, and is is a funny yet romantic story about the Ultra Pokémon Clan. (This story is approved by Zardy :P) Warning: there will be Yaoi, Raep, and HTRP; read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The day I joined UPC was one of the most traumatizing, but strangely enough happy days of my life. One of my best friends, Zardy, invited me to UPC. The first day I was on it was on it Zardy, Skye, Sparce, Espy, Sal and I were present.I was being quiet sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Skye and Sparce, while Espy and Sal were being all lovey dovey.

Skye and Sparce had annoyed looks on their faces and Zardy was listening intently to Espy and Sal's conversation. After being quiet for a bit Sparce finally turned to me and said, "So new girl you're pretty quiet, aren't you?" "Yeah. I guess so?" I answered. "Did you just answer my question, with another question? Oh hell no!" "Sparce don't raep the new girl (Raep is UPC's way of saying rape)." Skye said. "What?! Whynaut Skye?!" "It's her first day. Let her get used to UPC before reaping her." Skye said, winking at me. I blushed a bit, nut not enough for him to notice.

"Whatever you say man, but first. Skye sandwich her!" Sparce yelled squishing up against me, while Skye did the same on my other side. "Eeeeek!" I squealed.

"Don't kill poor Cry you two." Zardy said, her orange and cream colored tail moving around. "We won't." Sparce answered, finally moving away from me. I got up off the couch and stood near Zardy, "Come on Cry, I'll show you to your room." Zardy said. "Okay." I answered happily my lightning bolt tail swishing around.

We went up two flights of stairs to get to the second floor, from the ground floor. "Your room is all the way at the end of the hall on the right Cry." "Okay. Thanks Zardy." "No problem." With that she headed back downstairs to hangout with everyone again.

I walk down to the end of the gray tiled hallway, with cream colored walls, and stand in front of the door with a sign that reads, Ultra Raichu. I open the door and set my bags next to the desk, which had a small, brass key setting on top. In the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall was a bed with a gray comforter, and a black night stand next to it. The room was filled with brown boxes of my belongings that needed to be unpacked.

"Well I better start unpacking." I mutter to myself, putting my dirty blonde hair in a messy braid.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*Eight Months Later*

"Ches hurry up!" I yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Hold on Rai Pie." He answered back. _Seriously, how long dies it take a guy to take a shower? _I thought to myself. "Screw this. I'm using the downstairs bathroom." I mutter to myself.

I made my way down the two flights of stairs, needed to reach the ground floor and entered the ocean themed bathroom. I emptied my bladder then exited the bathroom, upon exiting I heard a strangest noise. "What the hell is that?" I mumbled to myself.

I followed the noise to the living room and found that Gira had gotten out his Hentai Tentecule Raep Pit. The house was completly empty except for Gira, Skye, Sparce, Ches, Rizza, and myself.

Gira had Rizza wrapped in one of his tentecules, her pink shirt and jeans were ripped up, and had her dangling over the HTRP. I want to help but, when Gira has his HTRP out you steer clear; and they kinda scare me when they have the HTRP out and are doing naughty things. I simply tried to walk away, but tripped on the rug. I fell down with a loud thud and struggled to get up.

"Shit that hurt!" I murmured to myself. I was almost on my feet when I felt something grab my tail. My eyes widened as I looked behind me to see what was now, dragging me by the tail, it was one of Gira's six tentecules. His tentecule picked me up, holding me upside down. My hand imediatly held the bottom of my dress up so my panties won't show.

"Oh come on Rai. You do want to join Rizza, don't you?" Gira said sassily. "No!" I squealed.

"Rai where did you go?" I heard a voice ask. "Go away Ches!" I warned. "Why Rai?" He asked coming around the corner. His hair was still went from his shower and he was wearing his green and tan hoodie and jeans.

He froze once he saw Rizza and I dangling over the HTRP. "Oh." Ches said in a serious tone. "I cant believe you guys got out the HTRP without me!" Ches yelled.

With my free hand I face palmed my forehead in dissapointment. _Why do I date him?_ I thought to myself.

Ches jumped into the HTRP and began moaning loudly, as the tentacules swarmed madly around him, trying to please. "Well that killed the mood." Skye said with annoyance on his face.

Gira set Rizza down gently and let her go. "Can I go too please Giri?" I asked innocently. "Don't call me that." He said angrily, dropping me right above Skye and Sparce. I squealed from falling, but I stopped when I fell into someone's arms. I looked up and saw it was Skye. He set me down, as I told him, "Thanks Skye." "No problem Rai."

I turned to Ches, who was still enjoying the HTRP, and pulled him out. Suprisingly none of his cloths were ripped. I dragged him to his room and set him on his bed. "Ches why?" "Why what Rai?" "Why did you jump into the HTRP?" "Because it was fun." He said happily. I was becoming annoyed with him. "Ches I cant be with you anymore." I said calmly. "What?!Rai!Why?!" He said panic in his voice. "We have barely anything in common, you're reckless, and I feel I know you less and less as this relationship goes on. I hope we can still be friends?" " Yes of course." He had a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Ches." I said leaving his room.

I walked then hall to my room and reached into my pocket for my room key, I grabbed it and unlocked my door. I went inside and changed out of my red dress and into a pair of brown capries and an orange shirt that was big on me. I put my hair in a braid and took the ribbon, that was tied around my brown-yellow ears, out.

I sat on my bed wondering if I should see if Ches was okay, but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone watching me from my door, which was closed. It was either Izzy or Gira, considering they're the only ghost types in the house.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the door opening it, I peeked out from behind it seeing nobody in the hall; but the door across the hall from mine was cracked open; Skye, Sparce and Gira's room. I shut my door, locked it, then put the key in my pocket, before walking over to their room.

I peek through the cracked doir and see cloths on the floor. "What the..." I mumbled to myself before being startled by Rizza, who was tapping on my shoulder.

"Eeeek!" "Sorry Rai, didn't mean to scare you but, what are you doing?" "Well you see..." I began before being cut off by Gira bellowing, "I can smell you Rizza and Rai!" "Shit! My room! My room!" I told Rizza pushing Rizza to my room.

Rizza turned the handle, "Rai it's locked." "Crap." I fumbled through my pockets for the key."Where is it? "Looking for this girls?" Gira said holding my room key in his hand, he was wearing only boxers (oh the horror). Sparce came out of the room still fully clothed, and then Skye followed him weaing only jeans.

"I just remembered I had to do something Rai." Rizza said. "Oh no you don't." Sparce said grabbing the squirming Rizza. "Sparce let her go." I said. "Nah." he says in a Sparcey way. "Please." "Rai... Shhhhhhh!" Skye said sneaking up behind me, while restraining me. "No I will not be restrained!" "Rai, stop." Skye said pushing me to the ground, and sitting on me "Hey get off of me Skye." "Not until you calm down Rai." He said running a finger down my neck. "St-stop. Fine I'll calm down." "Good. Sparce switch." Skye said handing me over to Sparce and grabbing Rizza. "Let's go!" Gira said throwing his hand in the air.

We entered the guys' room, which was messy and disorganized. Cloths lay everywhere, paperwork scatered here and there, and the bed was messed up, but no suprise there.

I was sat down and tied to a chair facing the bed. Gira put silver duct tape over my mouth and walked over to Skye, Sparce, and Rizza. They all stared hungerly at her, all I could think was, poor Rizza, as I watch in horror.


End file.
